You stole my heart
by vip.stef
Summary: Fiction joseph Morgan et Candice Accola. On rencontre des personnes chaque jour de notre vie, certaines ne font que passer et d'autres resteront à jamais graver. L'amour ne s'explique pas. Il suffit parfois d'un simple regard pour que notre vie soit bouleversée à jamais.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous mes fidèles lecteurs, et bienvenu aux nouveaux. Pour ce qui me connaisse, si j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster c'est dernier temps c'était pour pouvoir me consacrer pleinement à cette nouvelle fiction. Je voulais prendre mon temps pour être fière de mon travail. Alors voila je vous présente you stole my heart.**

**Bonne lecture. XOXO.**

**you stole my heart**

Chapitre 1 Coup de foudre.

Joseph Morgan sortie d'une somptueuse limousine, des paparazzis présents pour l'événement le prirent en photo sous toutes ses coutures. Le sourient aux lèvres il leva la main pour saluer la foule en délire. Dans un costume Prada il était tout simplement sublime. Ce soir s'annoncer un moment inoubliable pour lui, il avait eu le privilège de se voir nominé pour le prix du meilleur acteur dramatique de l'année, lors de la cérémonie des people choices award. Il se prêta au jeu du tapis rouge. À ses côtés Claire Holt et Daniel Gillies ses frères et sœur dans la série the originals. Mais à cet instant une jeune actrice descendue d'une luxueuse voiture. C'était comme un film au ralentit, lorsqu'elle en sortit, il vit tout d'abord ses talons haut d'un rouge intense, puis il remonta doucement sur ses longues jambes fines pour apercevoir sa taille toute menu, avant de pouvoir découvrir son visage angélique. Sa peau était blanche et ses joues rosées, ses lèvres brillaient d'un gloss et ses cheveux blonds virevoltaient au vent. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles elle remerciait ses fans, en leur envoyant des bisous du bout de ses doigts. Tout le monde sifflé et crié son nom. Il pouvait voir dans tous les regards, une véritable admiration pour la jeune actrice. Elle était belle et rayonnante et son sourire l'avait totalement conquis. Il ne croyait pas au coup de foudre, mais après l'avoir vu il ne pouvait qu'accepter l'évidence. Son cœur eut des ratés, et il en fut complètement bouleversé. Ses yeux si bleus le transportèrent à des milliers de kilomètres.

Claire Holt remarqua le comportement étrange de Joseph.

\- Est-ce que tout vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle tout bas, tout en continuant de sourire aux photographes qui les bombardaient de photo.

\- Oui je crois.

Il venait d'être totalement ébloui, non pas par les flashes, mais par la beauté de cette parfaite inconnue.

\- Tu es sur ? Redemanda t-elle, pas certaine de sa raiponce.

\- Ca ne pourrait pas aller mieux. Répondu t-il tout sourire, une fois ses esprits retrouver.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite dans une immense salle et cherchèrent leurs noms sur les fauteuils. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, la cérémonie pue enfin commencer.

Les stars une à une étaient appelées pour recevoir leur trophée si bien mérité.

\- Et le prochain gagnant dans la catégorie meilleur acteur dramatique de l'année est attribué à … joseph Morgan.

Standing inovation. Joseph monta sur scène et on lui remit l'awards.

\- Bonsoir à tous, je vous remercie du fond du cœur, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Commença-t-il.

Et c'est les larmes au bord des yeux qu'il croisa le regard de la belle blonde parmi la foule. Elle était devant lui, debout en train de l'applaudir. C'était pour lui un rêve qui se concrétiser. Mais cette fille lui en faisait perdre ses mots. Il eut du mal à rassembler ses pensées et à continuer son discours. Alors il respira un bon coup, ferma les yeux et reprit avec passion se qu'il avait commencé.

\- Je voudrais vous dire à quel point je suis touché, cette récompense représente énormément à mes yeux, j'ai travaillé chaque jour de ma vie, pour être le meilleur, et aujourd'hui mes efforts n'ont pas été vains, et ça c'est grâce à vous public, que je me tiens devant vous se soir. Alors encore merci.

Il retourna à son siège et enlaça Daniel et claire.

Quelques minutes après.

\- Arrête de bouger, depuis tout à l'heur tu ne tiens pas en place ! fit remarquer Claire à Joseph.

\- Désolé j'ai du mal à rester concentrer.

\- Je vois ça !

Claire se retourna pour regarder ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant. Depuis le début Joseph passait plus de temps à jeter des coups d'œil derrière que devant ou se trouver la scène. Chercher l'erreur.

\- Mmmm je vois. Répondu t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ca n'aurait pas à voir avec la jolie blonde qui n'arrête pas de regarder dans notre direction par hasard ?

\- C'est vrai elle regarde par là ?

\- J'en étais sure. Rigola claire.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, tous les acteurs étaient invités à un immense buffet.

Tout le monde apprécié le somptueux festin, tous sauf un, qui tournait sa fourchette dans son assiette.

\- Joseph tu n'as rien mangé ! Tu es malade ? Demanda Daniel inquiet.

\- Je n'ai pas faim. Répondit t-il simplement.

\- Laisse tomber il est amoureux. Rigola claire.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Daniel.

\- Elle dit n'importe quoi.

\- Regarde, tu vois la fille là bas, la blonde en robe robe noire, c'est elle. Fit claire amusé par la situation.

\- Pas mal mon pote tu as bon gout je dois le reconnaitre.

\- Lâcher moi avec ça.

\- Je vais aller à la pêche aux infos. Claire quitta la table et fit un clin d'œil.

\- Non claire fait ça. S'énerva Joseph, gêné par la situation.

Claire arriva vers la blonde qui se tenait vers le buffet.

\- Salut. Fit claire tout sourire.

\- Bonsoir. Répondu t-elle.

\- J'ai remarqué que vous étiez toute seule. Si vous voulez il y a de la place à notre table.

\- Oh non je ne veux pas vous déranger.

\- Mais non il n'y a pas de soucis, je me ferais un plaisir de te présenter mes collègues, si dans the originals ils mordent, dans la vraie vie ce n'est pas le cas, je te rassure.

\- Whaou j'adore cette série, sa me fait tout drôle de vous voir en vrai.

Claire rigola.

\- Alors c'est oui ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- D'accord. Répondu la belle blonde.

\- Au fait c'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda claire.

\- Candice accola.

\- Moi c'est…

\- Clair Holt, je sais comme je te l'ai dit je suis une grande fan de la série.

\- Je vois ça, alors tu connais surement joseph et Daniel.

\- Oui merci internet.

Toutes les deux se mirent à rigoler.

\- Aller vient je vais te les présenter en vrai, tu verras c'est beaucoup mieux qu'internet. Claire lui fit un clin d'œil.

Lorsque joseph vu Claire approcher en compagnie de la belle blonde, il ne savait plus ou se mettre, s'il avait pu se cacher sous la table, il l'aurait probablement fait.

\- Salut. Fit Candice timide.

\- Les garçons je vous présente Candice, elle était seule alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut être lui tenir compagnie.

\- Et tu as très bien fait. Insista Daniel.

Quant à joseph, il avait apparemment perdu sa voix. Il se contentait de la regarder sans rien dire.

Candice commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Au bout d'une demi-heure. Il ne fallut qu'un seul regard entre Daniel et claire pour se mettre d'accord, qu'il était venu le temps pour eux de s'éclipser.

\- Accepterais-tu cette danse ? Demanda Daniel à Claire.

\- Mais avec plaisir. Elle prit sa main et ils s'éloignèrent.

A la table la tension était palpable, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osez parler, le silence en était pesant.

Joseph brisa enfin le silence.

\- Désolé je joue le rôle d'un solitaire, je crois que ça commence à déteindre sur moi.

\- Pas de soucis je comprends. De toute façon j'allais y aller. Elle se leva de sa chaise.

\- Non ne part pas. Il l'a retenu par le bras.

A ce geste elle baissa les yeux sur sa main. Se qui la fit frissonnais.

\- S'il te plait. Insista-t-il. En la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Ok. Elle se rassit.

\- Parle-moi de toi. Apprenons à nous connaitre. Recommençons depuis le début. Bonjour je m'appelle Joseph Morgan, j'ai 32 ans et je suis acteur et toi ?

\- Enchanter, moi c'est Candice accola, j'ai 26 ans et je suis actrice.

\- Tu joues dans quelle série ? demanda joseph.

\- The vampire diaries.

\- C'est amusant j'avais postulé pour être Klaus dans cette série. Mais Julie Plec avait d'autres projet pour moi. Elle m'a demandé de jouer Klaus, mais pas dans the vampire diaries, dans le spin off the originals. Alors j'ai accepté, et j'en suis ravie, jouer les méchants c'est vraiment trop marrant.

\- je suis une vraie accro de cette série, lorsque je regarde un épisode je suis captivé par l'histoire, le décore, l'univers, et la complexité des personnages. Sans oublier les acteurs qui jouent divinement bien.

\- Merci.

\- Tu mérites vraiment cet award, tu sais faire passer les émotions comme personne. Sans toi cette série ne serait pas ce qu'elle est. J'adore quand tu passes de ton sourire ravageur à ton regard de tueur, à chaque fois je me dis mais comment il fait ça ! je suis bluffé par ton talent. Candice en parler avec admiration. Les étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Je vais rougir par tant de compliment.

Ils se sourirent l'un l'autre.

Durant toute la fin de la soirée ils ne virent pas le temps passé, entre discutions, fou rire et danse. C'est deux la était fait pour s'entendre.

**Voila j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura donné envie de continuer à lire la suite. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, voila la suite. XOXO**

**A Guest megane : déjà merci pour ta review. Oui c'est vrai que sur ce couple, je ne connais aucune autre fiction mise à par la mienne. (Silence ça tourne) donc je n'ai pas eu la chance de pouvoir lire une fiction qui leur est dédiée. C'est bien dommage qu'il y en ait si peu. Mais il y a toujours le klaroline pour nous consoler. )**

**En revanche si la fiction que tu as lue sur jodice n'est pas la mienne, je serais bien intéressée de la lire.**

**Chapitre 2. Premier rendez-vous.**

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller lui demander un rendez vous. Demanda claire. Ce n'est tout de même pas la mer à boire.

\- Elle me plaît sa change la donne, j'ai l'impression que lorsque je suis près d'elle, je retombe en enfance. Je suis comme un ado qui a les mains moites et qui as peur de se prendre un râteau.

\- Tu veux un scoop, ça n'est pas réserver aux ados ce genre de comportement, c'est juste que tu es amoureux.

\- Joseph fit la grimace.

\- Comment une personne que tu ne connais pas, peut avoir une si grande influence sur toi ?

\- Ne sous estime pas le pouvoir de l'amour. Quelque fois sa nous tombe dessus, on ne demande rien, et pourtant c'est la au fond de nous. On a cette personne dans la peau. Ca ne s'explique pas c'est comme ça. C'est ce que l'on appelle l'alchimie.

\- S'il te plait tu pourrais arrêter de me parler comme si j'étais un ados, ça m'aiderait peut être à ne plus en être un. J'ai 32 piges je crois savoir se que c'est que l'amour ! Pas besoin de me materner. Tu ne veux pas non plus me faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle pendant que tu y es ?

\- Non ça va, sur se domaine je pense que tu gères, en revanche les sentiments ce n'est pas tout à fait ça encore.

\- Ok je vais te prouver que je peux le faire.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- L'inviter à sortir !

\- Sa marche vas y je te regarde.

Il prit son téléphone et s'arrêta sur le nom de Candice. Il eut un moment d'hésitation.

\- Allez ! Tu peux le faire. L'encouragea claire.

Les premières tonalités se firent entendre.

\- Oui allo. Répondu Candice.

\- Bonsoir euh ….

\- C'est qui ?

\- Joseph Morgan.

\- Ah joseph comment tu vas ?

\- Bien.

\- Temps mieux. Que me vaux cet appel ?

\- A vrai dire je voulais te demander ….

\- Oui quoi ?

\- Est-ce que…. Sa te dirais de sortir avec moi …. Demain ?

\- Oui pourquoi pas.

\- Cool. Je veux dire c'est super. Alors disons demain à 14 h.

\- Très bien c'est noté.

\- Au revoir à demain

\- Salut.

\- Tu vois je l'ai fait. Fit Joseph à Claire.

\- Mouais, il y a encore du boulot.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non mais tu t'es entendu ? tu étais certes touchant, mais qu'est ce que j'ai rit.

\- Ok laisse tomber. Répondu Joseph vexé.

\- Oh mais ça va, ce n'est pas méchant. C'est mignon.

\- Mignon ? Mais je n'ai pas envi d'être mignon, je veux être un homme, un vrai.

\- Bon et tu vas l'amener où ?

\- La fête foraine tu crois que sa pourrait lui plaire ?

\- Ah ben voila une bonne idée, c'est parfait.

\- Ça ne fait pas un peu cliché ?

\- Les filles adorent que ça fasse cliché. Assura claire.

\- Bon si tu le dis.

\- Demain je veux les détails.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais.

\- Non jamais.

Ils se sourirent.

Le lendemain. 13h55.

Joseph faisait les cent pas. Les poings fermés, le cœur serré, le ventre noué. Il respira un bon coup et frappa à la porte.

\- Hey salut ! fit Candice tout sourire.

\- Waouh, tu es…. Très… jolie.

\- Ses joues virèrent au rouge.

-Oh merci. Répondu t-elle.

\- Prête pour partir ?

\- Oui, où va-t-on ?

\- Ca c'est une surprise.

Ils arrivèrent dans une fête foraine.

\- Waouh, j'adore les manèges l'ambiance, c'est parfait.

\- Joseph le sourire aux lèvres était comblé.

\- Par quoi on commence ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ce qui te fait plaisir.

\- Mmmmmm la chenille.

\- Alors va pour la chenille.

\- Les mains en l'air, ils rigolaient à plein poumons.

Lorsqu'elle en sortit elle eut le tournis, joseph la retenue de tomber puis la releva doucement pour qu'elle se tienne à sa hauteur, mais l'un contre l'autre le désir était encore plus présent. Et c'était lui maintenant qui ressentait cet étrange sentiment de vertige.

Puis ils continuèrent leur petit tour, elle aperçut un manège à sensation.

\- Vas y vient, on le fait. Demanda-t-elle en pointant l'attraction du doigt.

\- Oh non tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Si ?

\- Est-ce que tu aurais peur ? Taquina Candice.

\- Moi non pas du tout! Allons le faire maintenant.

C'est tout sourire qu'ils se rendirent jusqu'à celui-ci.

Mais une fois le manège en marche, Candice faisait moins la maligne, elle attrapa la main de Joseph, et la serra de toutes ses forces tout en fermant les yeux en attendant la fin du tour avec impatience.

Candice était toute blanche. Joseph aurait eu envie de rire, mais il ne le fit pas, au lieu de ça il lui apporta un peu de réconfort.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut faire une attraction moins violente ? Demanda Candice.

\- Oui je crois que c'est conseiller.

\- Oh un stand de tir ! Tu m'apprends ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

\- Avec plaisir.

Elle commença à prendre la carabine. Puis joseph se colla contre elle, et ajusta l'angle de tire. C'est ensemble qu'ils appuyèrent sur la gâchette.

Ils firent un sans faute, le forain demanda donc à Candice de choisir la peluche de son choix.

Mais à son grand étonnement elle demanda à Joseph de choisir à sa place.

Il prit alors un grand ours blanc tout doux qui tenait un cœur contre lui.

A ce choix Candice se mit à sourire. C'était son préférer.

Claire avait raison Candice semblait apprécier les clichés. Pensa-t-il.

Ils se sourirent. Dans leurs yeux on pouvait y voir tout le bonheur de partager un moment ensemble, cette complicité naissante, et cette attirance certaine.

Candice n'avait pas arrêté de rigoler durant toute l'après midi, elle trouver Joseph très drôle. Il avait se sens de l'humour inégalable, un vrai pitre, qui aimer amuser la galerie.

\- A moi de te proposer une attraction. Fit Joe.

\- Ok pas de soucis, que veux-tu faire ?

Il eut un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Suis-moi, et tu le découvriras.

Ils arrivèrent devant une immense roue.

Qu'est ce que c'est romantique. Pensa Candice, encore émerveillé.

\- Après vous chère demoiselle. Fit Joe galant la laissant monter dans la nacelle en premier.

\- Oh merci, quel gentleman. Répondu Candice tout sourire.

Une fois Candice et le nounours installé Joe prit place à son tour.

Arrivée, en haut. Candice en fut toute retournée.

\- Waouh quelle vue, c'est magnifique! s'exclama t-elle.

\- Tout comme toi. Fit Joe en rougissant.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Candice qui n'avait pas compris l'illusion.

\- Rien, absolument rien. Fit Joe trop gêné pour répéter.

Elle observait la ville de cette hauteur impressionnante, pendant que lui la contemplait le sourire aux lèvres, et d'un air rêveur. Il avait eu l'impression d'être redevenu un gamin, mais qu'importe sa lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Avec le temps on grandit et les problèmes d'adultes deviennent inévitables, prenant l'innocence de notre enfance. Candice lui rappelait à quel point l'insouciance pouvait avoir du bon.

Ils descendirent de la roue et reprirent leur chemin. Mais à ce moment la Candice repéra quelque chose. Joseph n'eut le temps de rien faire, qu'elle l'avait déjà entrainé par la main devant un photomaton.

\- Ca te tente ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui ça pourrait être drôle.

\- Cool.

Ils prirent plusieurs photos. Sur la première ils s'amusèrent à faire des grimaces, çe qui les fit éclater de rires. Sur la deuxième Joe avait le sourire aux lèvres marquant ses petites fossettes le rendant irrésistible, son regard posé sur elle. Quant à Candice elle regardait vers le ciel rigolant à cœur joie.

Pour la suivante ils se regardèrent complices. Candice assise sur ses genoux, elle ses mains autour de son cou, on aurait dit un parfait petit couple.

Leurs cœurs tambourinaient si fort qu'ils auraient eut presque peur que cela puisse s'entendre à l'oreille. Dévoilant ainsi leur sentiment, et leur désir mutuel.

Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte du flash, ils étaient plongés dans le regard de l'autre, miroir de leurs âmes.

A se moment là c'était comme si plus rien n'avait de l'importance, le sourirent aux lèvres. Joe osé à peine fermer les yeux par peur de les rouvrir, et de s'apercevoir que tout cela était seulement un joli rêve. Quant à Candice, elle n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser se qui était en train de se produire. Elle apprécier simplement le moment présent au cas où il n'y aurait aucun futur.

Sur la dernière photo ils posèrent front contre font, leurs lèvres seulement à quelques centimètres, il ne lui aurait fallu qu'une fraction de seconde pour l'embrasser, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, ils se connaissaient à peine, et il ne voulait pas la brusquer, il la respectait trop pour ça. Elle était si belle, si rayonnante, si pétillante mais aussi beaucoup plus jeune. Il se sentait revivre à ses coté et pourtant quelque chose le freiner. Il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Pour la première fois, en sa présence il perdait toute confiance en lui. Pourtant cette envi de gouter à ses lèvres le consumait de l'intérieur. Ne pas pouvoir la toucher lui faisait terriblement mal. Il lui fallut une force de titan pour ne pas succomber à cette envie oppressante.

Ils sortirent de la cabine. En voyant les photos ils se mirent à sourire, elles étaient vraiment réussies, toute l'émotion avait était capturer dans les images. Joe la déchira au milieu pour que chacun en est deux, et lui tendit. Candice le remercia.

\- Merci pour cette belle après midi, je me suis beaucoup amusé, c'était une super idée de venir ici. J'ai retrouvé une part d'enfance, cette ambiance reste unique. Ça sent bon la barbe à papa, les churros, et les chichis. Il y a de la musique entrainante, et des attractions à ne plus quoi savoir choisir. Ca me met toujours de bonne humeur, il me suffit de penser fête foraine, pour avoir le sourire aux lèvres et plein de souvenirs. Et dorénavant tu feras partie de ses moments précieux..

\- Non c'est moi qui te remercie Candice, d'avoir dit oui à se rendez vous, sans toi sa n'aurait pas été pareil, j'ai passé une excellente journée en ta compagnie. C'était drôle et agréable.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Alors profitons du peu de temps qui nous reste, allons manger une barbe à papa sa m'a donné envie d'y gouter en parlant de ca.

\- Avec plaisir. Répondu Joe.

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvez ce premier rendez vous ? :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous, vous devez certainement vous dire voila une revenante, et bien oui je suis belle et bien de retour. Je tiens à m 'excuser pour l'attente qui à était très longue mais malheureusement j'étais victime du syndrome de la page blanche. Alors pour me faire pardonner voila un tout nouveau chapitre, bien plus long que tout ce que j'ai pus écrire au paravent, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. **

**Désolé pour la mise en page j'avais mis des tirets pour chaque répliques mais ils ont disparu alors je m'excuse d'avance.**

**Bisous à tous et bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 3. 2 eme rendez-vous.**

Salut.

Salut. Répondit-elle en rougissant.

Elle enfila son manteau mis ses gants, et enroula son écharpe autour du cou.

Voilà je suis prête. Fit Candice pressé de partir.

Pas tout à fait. Répondit-il.

Joe attrapa le bonnet de sa douce et lui enfila d'un geste tendre. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur ses longs cheveux blonds puis glissèrent lentement sur ses joues légèrement rosées.

Joe

Oui.

Cela te dirait si je t'emmenais dans un lieu, que je trouve unique et magnifique.

Tout ce qui te fera plaisir love .

Candice lui sourit, pour le remercier.

Après quelques minutes de marche ils arrivèrent à destination.

Voilà c'est ici. Fit Candice en lui montrant de la main.

Tu m'avais dit que c'était jolie, mais là je reste sans voix. C'est dingue je vis ici depuis 5 ans, et je ne connaissais même pas cet endroit. S'extasia joe.

C'est un lieu où je me sens bien. Lorsque je n'ai pas trop le moral ou que j'ai envie de m'isoler c'est ici que je viens me réfugier. C'est un peu mon échappatoire. Je m'assois sur se banc et je regarde l'étang, avec ses têtards, ses poissons, ses canards, ses signes. Ca me détend. J'aime ce paysage unique, ou chaque saison à quel que chose de nouveau à nous offrir. Au printemps toutes les fleurs s'ouvrent et s'épanouissent, dégageant un parfum exquis. L'été il fait chaud c'est agréable, j'y viens m'y baigner, ou pique niquer. L'automne, c'est juste sublime avec ses arbres aux mille couleurs, et cette pluie de feuilles multicolores emporter par le vent. Et l'hiver comme aujourd'hui ou le paysage est recouvert de son habit blanc, laissant le lac geler, figer par le temps.

C'est magnifique ! Sans toi je n'aurais probablement jamais connu cet endroit. Merci.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Dans ceux de Joe on pouvait y lire toute la reconnaissance qu'il lui portait d'avoir bien voulu partager son endroit secret. Quant aux siens il montrait qu'elle lui accordait sa confiance, et qu'elle se sentait prête à lui dévoiler une partie d'elle même.

Joe brisa le silence.

Puisqu'on est ici pourquoi ne pas profiter de l'étang gelé pour patiner ?

Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais essayé.

Il y a un début à tout, et puis tu pourras rajouter dans tes moments passés ici, patin à glace pour l'hiver.

Il lui sourit

Ok, alors allons louer le matériel dont nous avons besoin.

Il lui prit la main et ils commencèrent à faire quelques pas. Candice n'était pas très stable, ses jambes tremblaient, mais les bras fort de Joe la soutenait. A c'est cotés elle se sentait rassurer, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. puis il la lâcha pour qu'elle puisse voler de ses propres ailes, mais loin de lui, tout lui sembler beaucoup plus compliqué. Elle manqua de tomber mais sous les airs attentif et protecteur Joe la rattrapa. Petit à petit Candice commençait à prendre de l'assurance, ses gestes étaient moins crispés, ses mouvements étaient plus fluides, et elle prenait un réel plaisir à glisser sur la glace. Joe joué les professeurs et Candice semblait être une élève attentive. Ses progrès étaient impressionnants. Mais dans un élan de joie Candice se retrouva par terre entrainant Joe dans sa chute. Lui au dessus d'elle cela rendait la situation confuse et ambigüe. Malgré le froid de dehors Candice avait les joues en feu. Elle aurait souhaité qu'une seule chose, un baiser. Son corps ne désirait que lui. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser, même si elle savait qu'elle avait peu de chances d'être un jour ensemble. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence il n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était joseph Morgan, un grand acteur avec des milliers de fans. Des demandes il ne devait pas en manquer. A cette idée elle frissonna.

Une fois terminée Candice et Joe reprirent le chemin, puis s'arrêtèrent sur un petit pont.

Cheveux au vent Candice lui semblait toujours plus belle encore. Les yeux pleins d'amour il l'observait regarder l'étang. Dans un geste doux et tendre il glissa sa main dans la sienne. A ce contact Candice se mit à sourire, et tourna la tête afin de pouvoir croiser son regard. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'étoiles et sur son visage apparu ses magnifiques petites fossettes avec son fameux sourire si irrésistible que seul lui avait le secret.

Se pouvait-il que lui aussi puisse ressentir la même attirance qu'elle ? Est ce que ce geste si anodin soit t-il, signifier quelque chose pour lui ? Tant de question qui trottait dans sa tête qu'elle en eut le tournis.

Candice ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y voir une pointe d'espoir.

Sur la route Candice semblait perdu dans ses pensées, quand soudain elle se prit une boule de neige.

Elle se retourna et trouva Joe avec une autre boule de neige dans les mains prêt à dégainer.

Alors la tu vas le payer cher. Riposta Candice en rigolant, prête à se défendre contre vent et marais.

C'est ce qu'on verra. Répondu joe en rigolant lui aussi à son tour.

Joe avait largement l'avantage il lui faisait manger la neige c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Candice fini la bataille à terre les mains au dessus de sa tête. Joe sur elle, rigolait de sa victoire écrasante.

Ok ok très bien, je me rends. Fit Candice.

Elle était trop mimi, et elle était juste la à quelques centimètres de lui, il aurait voulu l'embrasser de tout son corps et de tout son être. Toute la journée il n'avait eu qu'une seule envie, assouvir son désir plein d'ardeur, de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, afin de pouvoir se délecter de sa saveur et de sa douceur. Mais il aimait aussi cette sorte de tension sexuelle qui c'était créer entre eux au fil de la journée, et il savait que plus il réussirait à attendre et à être patient et plus cela serait meilleur encore. Il en était persuadé.

Soudain Candice eut un frisson.

Mais tes lèvres sont violettes, et tu es tout gelé ! On s'amuser tellement que je n'ai même pas vu que tu avais froid.

Ce n'est rien.

Si je suis désolé, pour m'excuser accepterais tu un bon chocolat chaud ?

Si tu me prends par les sentiments, alors oui avec plaisir. Elle lui sourit.

Ils arrivèrent dans un bar restaurant. L'établissement paraissait plus tout jeune, mais sembler très chaleureux. Dans un style chalet en bois, chocolat chaud au coin de la cheminée, on ne pouvait pas trouver mieux pour se réchauffer tout en prenant du bon temps.

Ils prirent place à coté d'une fenêtre, et commandèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard ils furent servis par un vieux monsieur. Il collait parfaitement avec le lieu, un petit bonhomme, moustachu et barbu, pas très bien habillé. On pouvait voir que se bar ne lui rapporter certainement pas beaucoup, mais on sentait qu'il y tenait comme à sa propre vie.

Candice et Joe parlèrent de tout et de rien, ils étaient décidément faits pour être ensemble, les blancs se faisaient rare. Ils étaient aussi bavards l'un que l'autre. Candice riait à ses blagues et Joe buvait littéralement les moindres paroles de celle-ci. Une réelle complicité lié ses deux êtres.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda Candice.

Sans un mot il approcha sa main sur son doux visage et d'un geste tendre son pouce essuya la moustache de chocolat qu'elle avait juste au dessus de sa lèvre.

Joe lui adressa un sourire et porta son doigt à sa bouche. Candice se sentit rougir.

Au fond de lui il bouillonner d'envie de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Il sentait son désir s'accroitre d'heur en heur. Elle était la devant lui, pleine de vie. Il adorait l'entendre rire, c'était la plus belle musique à ses oreilles. C'était son petit ange blond aux yeux clair.

Mais quelque chose le freiner. Il avait les mains moites, son sourire était nerveux, et ses jambes ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de trembler d'une façon incontrôlable. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas dire qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Cependant il ressentait quelque chose de nouveau, comme une envi irrépressible d'être avec elle. Il semblait ailleurs, une sensation de bien être inégalable. Diffusant une vague chaude dans sa poitrine agitée, crépitant sous l'effet de l'excitation.

Il aimait voir ses yeux brillait d'enthousiasme, à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de sujets qu'elle adorait. C'était une véritable passionner, elle pouvait lui faire aimer une chose qu'il n'appréciait pas, tellement elle pouvait se montrer persuasive. Elle avait cet étrange pouvoir sur les gens. Elle parlait avec un tel dévouement et une telle admiration qu'on ne pouvait qu'adhérer. Elle était la avec son insouciance, sa joie de vivre. Un peu fleur bleu à des moments. Mais tellement attachante. Quelque fois il pouvait voir la petite fille qui sommeillait en elle, avec toutes ses faiblesses et sa fragilité. Son coté un peu naïve, tout le monde est beau et gentil, mais elle essayer de voir toujours le meilleur chez les gens et finalement il trouvait ça plutôt touchant. Néanmoins elle pouvait aussi se montrer joueuse, sexy, en mode femmes fatales. Et se coté la le rendait complètement fou, comment arrivait t'elle à passer de se coté enfant à une femme redoutable, belle à s'en damner. Il aimait cette complexité chez elle.

A quoi pouvait-il pensait ? Se demanda Candice. Elle sentait son regard persistant sur elle, se qui avait le don de la perturbait. Elle avait ce drôle de sentiment, comme si lui seul arrivait à lire en elle. Il avait cette façon de la regarder d'un bleu pénétrant qui lui donner des papillons dans l'estomac. Elle aurait voulu se noyer dans ses yeux azur, mais le simple fait de plonger dans son regard, elle ne savait pas si elle serait assez forte pour ne pas vaciller, ni défaillir. Sa présence bouleversait tous ses sens, véritable tempête dévastant son esprit, ravageant son cœur. La flamme du désir pour lui, la consumer à petit feu. Ce qu'elle aimer chez lui c'était son sourire avec ses petites fossettes trop mignonnes. Evidement ses yeux couleur de l'océan. Mais aussi sa musculature, parfaite, ni trop ni pas assez. Il avait ce qu'il fallait où il fallait. Son coté femme fatale appréciait ce corps divin qui se présentait à elle, et la petite fille se sentait rassurée, protéger dans ses bras. Elle aimait également son humour, il était toujours présent pour la faire rire aux éclats, mais aussi pour l'écouter. Il pouvait se montrer drôle, cependant il savait aussi se montrer sérieux quand la discussion l'imposer.

La nuit était tombée sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. La lumière eut un raté, les plongeant l'instant de quelques secondes dans le noir. Lorsque l'électricité revenue le vieux monsieur apparut.

C'était quoi ça ? demanda Candice pas très rassuré.

Une tempête fait rage dehors, à la radio les autorités ont demandé de ne pas quitter l'endroit où on se trouvait. Je crois que vous aller devoir restait dormir ici. Je suis désolé j'en oublie les bonnes manières, je m'appelle John.

Joe se retourna et constata qu'il ne rester plus qu'eux dans le bar. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas prêté attention ni à l'heur ni au temps qu'il pouvait faire dehors.

Moi c'est Joe et elle c'est Candice.

Enchanté. Répondu John en serrant la main de Joe d'une poignée ferme.

Candice enleva la buée de la vitre d'un revers de sa manche, et découvrit avec stupeur la quantité de neige qui était tombée.

Mais on a parlé si longtemps que ça ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Il faut croire que oui. Répondu Joe, aussi surprise qu'elle.

Je vais vous chercher le nécessaire pour que vous puissiez dormir ici.

Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil à vous. Remercia Candice avec gratitude.

Regarde un jukebox. Fit remarquer Joe.

Tu crois qu'il marche encore ? demanda Candice.

Je ne sais pas, pour le savoir il faut essayer.

Joe appuya sur le chiffre 5 et la musique de David Cook - Always Be My Baby. commença doucement.

Joe lui tendit une main et se baissa dans une révérence.

Candice s'approcha et déposa la sienne au creux de ses doigts. Il referma doucement sa main et l'attira plus près de lui. Dans un slow doux et lent Candice se blottit contre son torse.

Tu aimes cette musique ? demanda joe.

Oui beaucoup.

L'ambiance devenait plus que chaude, le feu de la cheminée, les bougies, leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre, brulant de désir. Tout les ingrédients était la pour faire une danse sensuelle, est rempli de passion.

D'une main Joe fit tournoyer Candice sur elle-même, et dans un geste un peu brut il la ramena contre lui plongeant sur ses lèvres délicates et si convoité. Il n'avait jamais autant apprécié un baiser. Tous ses sens en étaient décuplés, chaque sensation était un pur instant de plaisir. Ses lèvres étaient tièdes et d'une douceur infinie. Elle y répondit avec ardeur et gourmandise, elle en voulait encore, c'était tellement bon, qu'elle aurait pu comparer ce baiser exquis à la meilleure des sucreries qu'il puisse exister.

Euh désoler je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. Fit le vieux monsieur un peu gêner de les avoir dérangé dans un moment comme celui-ci.

Un peu déçu que cet instant magique soit interrompu, les deux tourtereaux stoppèrent leur baiser, bien malgré eux.

Ce n'est pas grave. Répondu Candice.

Voilà quelques couvertures et oreillers, des allumettes, des bougies, sans oublier une thermo de chocolat chaud, pour vous régaler et réchauffer vos deux cœurs.

Joe s'avança et prit les couvertures ainsi que le petit panier que lui tendait ce gentil monsieur plein de bonnes intentions, et le remercia chaleureusement.

Je vais chercher du bois pour que vous n'attrapiez pas froid.

Attendait je vais vous aider. Proposa joe.

Non non je vais me débrouiller, rester avec la demoiselle elle n'a pas l'air rassurer.

Joe se retourna vers Candice. Effectivement elle tremblait, mais étais se de peur, de froid ou était elle encore sous l'effet du baiser. C'était certainement un peu des trois.

Joe le remercia et alla retrouver Candice.

Eh mon ange, est ce que sa va ? Tu es toute tremblante.

Sa va c'est juste que j'ai un peu peur.

Non tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis là.

Il la prit dans ses bras forts et musclés.

Je me sens mieux tout d'un coup.

Joe laissa échapper un petit rire. Et posa sa tête contre la sienne.

Après quelques instants le vieux monsieur réapparut avec des morceaux de bois dans une petite charrette.

Voilà pour vous. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, si vous avais besoin de quoi que se soit je serais juste à l'étage. Mais crier fort je suis un peu sourd. Le monsieur fit un clin d'œil plein de sous entendus et disparu.

Nous voilà à nouveau seule ! Souri Joe avec plein de malice dans les yeux.

On dirait bien oui. Répondu Candice.

On en était ou déjà ?

Je ne sais plus, je crois que c'était un truc comme ça.

Elle se jeta avec fougue sur ses lèvres. Il répondit à son baiser avec beaucoup de tendresse, puis il se retira et lui adressa un sourire. Il caressa du bout de ses doigts sa fine mâchoire, qu'elle accompagna en penchant la tête, son geste si doux. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur sons sens du toucher et se délecter de son parfum si enivrant. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres, puis il se rapprocha plus encore. Elle pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle chaud sur sa bouche. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ils se défièrent du regard, qui craquera en premier ? Après quelques secondes qui lui paru une éternité elle attrapa le col de son chandail, et elle l'attira contre ses lèvres en feu ronger de désir.

Cela allait être compliqué de ne pas passer à la prochaine étape avec des baisers si intenses. Candice en avait des bouffait de chaleur, son corps tout entier le réclamer.

Mais au grand étonnement de Candice Joe stoppa son baiser. Elle le regarda s'éloigner et étendre les couvertures sur le sol pour en faire un lit.

Candice alla le rejoindre. Tout les deux assis sous la couverture, un blanc c'était installer pour la première fois entre eux.

Puis je te poser une question ? Demanda Candice.

Oui bien sur.

Pourquoi as-tu mis aussi longtemps avant de m'embrasser ?

Joe eut un rire nerveux. Mais en voyant qu'elle attendait une réponse honnête. Il reprit son sérieux.

Parce que tu es si jeune.

Pas temps que ça je n'ai que 6 ans de moins que toi. Je ne suis plus une petite fille ! Puis l'amour n'a pas d'âge. Il n'y a pas d'autres raisons, parce que celle là n'est pas valable. Plaisanta Candice.

As-tu jamais pensé que je pouvais avoir peur de me prendre un râteau ?

Un râteau, tu te moques de moi ! Comme si tu avais dû en prendre beaucoup dans ta vie !

Mais tu crois quoi ? Que j'ai toutes les filles à mes pieds ? Et bien non désoler de te décevoir, mais se n'est pas le cas. Tu penses sérieusement que parce que je suis acteur, je suis forcément un tombeur ?

je pensais juste que tu devais avoir un tableau de chasse bien rempli.

Et bien tu penses mal.

Tu n'as jamais eu envie de profiter de la vie, et de sortir avec plein de filles ?

Non, à vrai dire je ne vois pas l'intérêt de profiter de la vie si tu n'as personne avec qui la partager.

Oh !

Pourquoi est tu si étonné ?

Je suis désolé de douter, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, c'est juste que j'ai pas mal été trahi, tromper et blesser. Alors sa doit sans doutes être mes vieux démons qui remonte à la surface.

Alors tu n'as pas avoir peur, je ne suis pas un salaud, je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse te faire du tort.

Dans un élan d'amour ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Mais ils firent interrompus par un bruit terrifiant.

C'était quoi ça ? demanda Candice effrayé.

Je ne sais pas mais on ferait mieux d'aller voir ce que c'était.

Joe s'approcha de la fenêtre est découvrit qu'une partie du toi venait de s'effondrer

On doit prévenir John.

Ok.

Ils montèrent les marches éclairées d'une bougie et frappèrent à la porte. Pas de réponse ils l'appelèrent par son nom, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

Que se passe t'il ? demanda John.

Une partie de vos tuiles sont tombé par terre, si on ne fait rien le vent va s'engouffrer par le trou et arracher la toiture, il faut qu'on répare ça.

J'arrive tout de suite.

Le vieux monsieur enfila rapidement une robe de chambre et descendit au rez de chausser, les retrouver.

Je vais vous aider, avez-vous une échelle et une bâche ? demanda Joe.

Oui, sous l'appentis. Répondu jonh.

Très bien il me faudra également quelques tuiles. Car avec leurs chute elles seront probablement hors d'usages.

Je vais vous montrez tout ca.

Lorsqu'ils s'ouvrirent la porte, le froid les saisit immédiatement, le vent était pénétrant et souffler à vive allure.

Candice reste au chaud, ne t'inquiète pas on en a pas pour longtemps. Rassura joe.

D'accord. Répondu t-elle.

Ils commencèrent à installer l'échelle, mais avec la prise au vent impossible de la stabiliser.

Ok je vais monter et réparer votre toit, vous, vous me passerez les tuiles et tiendrez l'échelle.

Ok sa marche.

Candice observa la scène de la fenêtre. Son corps tout entier tremblé comme une feuille. Joe était maintenant au sommet de l'échelle, et les bourrasques de vent rendaient l'opération délicate.

Joe mit une bâche en dessous des tuiles au cas où elle tomberait encore. Grace à celle-ci la neige ne rentrerait pas dans la maison.

Dehors il fessait sombre, et la tempête ne semblée pas vouloir s'arrêter. Bien au contraire.

Elle avait rarement été si terrifier, mais l'homme pour qui son cœur battait, risquer sa vie afin d'essayer de sauver le toit de se vieux monsieur. Elle sentait une véritable fierté pour son courage et son audace, mais également une immense peur pour son insouciance.

Joe redescendu de son perchoir prudemment.

Candice soulagée que sa soit fini, mis une main sur son cœur, et inspira un bon coup. Mais dans l'instant suivant son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle se précipita dehors et se jeta sur Joe pour le faire reculer et le faire tomber, pour le protéger. A ce moment la l'échelle tomba suivie de quelques débris de tuiles à l'emplacement précis ou se trouver Joe quelques secondes auparavant.

Joe tomba sur la neige sous le choc, il n'avait rien vu venir. Sur le coup il pensait simplement que Candice était contente que tout cela soit fini et que par conséquent elle venait le retrouver pour un câlin de réconfort. Mais lorsqu'il entendit l'échelle basculait et les morceaux de tuiles s'écraser au sol, il comprit. Candice venait de lui sauver la vie.

Candice posa sa tête sur le torse de Joe. Cela avait duré qu'un court instant, mais c'était sans doute le moment le plus éprouvant de toute sa vie. Elle ne réaliser pas encore son geste, elle avait agis sur le coup de l'adrénaline. Mais une fois cet effet retombé Candice se sentit vider de l'intérieur.

Joe en dessous d'elle posa ses deux mains sur ses joues bouillantes.

Tu n'as rien ? Demanda t-il.

Non ça va et toi ?

Tout va bien grâce à toi. On dirait bien que tu viens de me sauver la vie.

Effectivement ca en a tout l'air.

Candice lui adressa un sourire

Et ils se mirent à rire de façon nerveuse. Soulager que l'autre aille bien.

On ferait mieux de rentrer, vous vous ferez des câlins plus tard. Fit John.

Oui il a raison, on ferait mieux se mettre à l'abri. Répondu joe.

Une fois au chaud John ému remercia chaleureusement Joe et Candice pour leur générosité et leur bravoure.

Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier, joe vous venez de sauver la chose la plus importante à mes yeux, vous savez depuis que ma femme est décédée, mon bar et tout se qui me reste. Cet endroit c'était son idée, si vous l'aviez connu je suis sur que vous l'auriez beaucoup aimé, elle faisait les meilleures plats que j'ai pu manger.

Je n'en doute pas, votre femme devait être quelqu'un de biens.

Oui elle était.

Et merci à vous Candice d'avoir protégé Joe. Vous faite un très jolie couple. Pour vous remercier vous serait dorénavant mais client vip. Plus besoin de payer c'est la maison qui offrira.

Non il ne faut pas, on vous à aider avec plaisir.

Mais moi j'y tiens. Répondu John avec insistance.

Très bien alors dans c'est cas la nous acceptons.

Joe et Candice sourirent au vieux monsieur.

**Voilà chapitre terminé, j'espère que cela vous a plus, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous.**

** Sara tes messages me touches toujours autant, merci c'était magnifique et je suis contente que tu aime toujours autant mes fictions. **

**Quant à toi eli.04 ta review m'a vraiment motivé pour continuer cette histoire, alors merci beaucoup. c'est grâce à ton mail que j'ai voulu me remettre à écrire aussi vite. **

**immortelle42 merci d'avoir commencé ma fiction, j'espère que la suite te plaira. ;)**

**Et pour finir, TinkerBell, j'ai bien tenu compte de ta remarque, et je t'assure que je fais mon maximum pour qu'il ai le moins de fautes possible, mais j'avoue c'est mon gros point faible, mais je le passe sous deux correcteurs différent et ça me prend un temps fou alors quand j'ai des messages comme le tient, et bien je suis triste qu'il en reste encore. parce que je fais vraiment un effort pour remédier à ce problème. Donc j'ai changé de correcteur pour se chapitre alors dites moi si c'est mieux ou pire. **

**Sur ce bonne lecture. XOXO**

* * *

**Chap 4. De l'amour dans l'air.**

John reprit le chemin de son lit, laissant Candice et joseph à leur embrassade.

\- Merci.

\- Merci pourquoi ?

\- Pour tout à l'heure, sans toi je me serais prit l'échelle. C'était vraiment courageux de ta part.

\- Tu sais je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, j'ai juste agis.

\- Et bien cela n'enlève en rien ta bravoure.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit que je n'étais plus une petite fille.

\- Mmmmm je vois ça. Répondu Joe d'un air enjôleur.

Il se rapprocha de Candice doucement et la prit dans ses bras. Mais à se simple geste Candice se crispa.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Joe, surpris.

\- Non rien ça va.

\- Attends ! Tu es blessé ?

\- Non ça va, je t'assure tout vas bien.

\- Montre !

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas grave.

Joe souleva le tee-shirt de Candice de force.

\- Et ca, c'est rien tu vas me dire ! Candice pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit qu'une tuile t'est tombée dessus lorsque tu t'es précipité sur moi ?

Candice resta muette, bien sur que sur le moment elle l'avait senti, mais une fois dans ses bras elle n'avait ressenti aucune douleur tout ce qu'elle éprouver c'était un soulagement et un amour immense. Comme si toutes ses blessures c'était évaporer dans l'instant ou son corps avait heurté le siens.

\- Ok, bon, je vais chercher une trousse à pharmacie, je reviens.

Candice se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Après avoir ouvert un certain nombre de tiroirs et placard Joe trouva enfin çe qu'il chercher et la rapporta à Candice.

\- Tu… tu devrais enlever ton tee-shirt je vais te mettre de la pommade. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Candice hocha à nouveau la tête pour lui dire oui.

Joe avait espéré lui retirer ses vêtements en d'autre circonstance, mais à cette idée une vague de chaleur le submergea, il se sentit tout d'un coup à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Pourvu que Candice ne le remarque pas pensa t-il. Il ferma les yeux puis se re concentra sur ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il prit le tube de pommade et en déposa une noisette au creux de sa main. Puis il commença à l'appliquer sur la zone bleutée par l'impact. Mais au contact du gel froid additionné à la chaleur de ses doigts, elle en eut un frisson. Elle ne ressentait plus la douleur de sa blessure, tout se à quoi elle pensait c'était aux caresses de Joe sur sa peau, tout son corps en frémissait de plaisir.

Une fois le gel complètement absorber, Joe déposa tendrement un baiser sur l'omoplate de Candice, ses mains au creux de ses reins faisaient des vas et viens, lui déclenchant des millions de frissons, sa peau si douce et fine en avait la chair de poule.

Candice se retourna et plongea sur ses lèvres chaudes et humides, elle ne compter pas s'en arrêter là, elle en voulait plus, son corps tout entier le réclamer, se baiser était à la fois torride et sensuel, mélangeant ardeur et douceur. Candice voulut déboutonner le bouton du jean de Joe, mais elle lui demanda du regard son approbation avant de continuer.

\- Tu en es sur de le vouloir ? Lui demanda t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Parce qu'on peut attendre si tu préfères.

\- On est des adultes, on n'est pas obligé d'attendre. Répondu Candice.

\- Oui mais tu ne préférerais pas faire ça dans un autre endroit ?

\- Moi, je trouve que ce lieu est parfait au contraire, regarde on est au coin d'un feu éclairer par des bougies, quoi de plus romantique ? Puis au moins c'est une chose qu'on n'oubliera pas.

Joe se laissa convaincre par ses arguments, au fond elle n'avait pas tort il trouver cette ambiance vraiment propice à la situation.

Alors ils reprirent leurs baisers enflammés. Puis Joe porta Candice jusqu'à la première table qu'il trouva et la déposa doucement. Leurs mains explorer leurs corps brulant de désirs. Il était loin le Joe timide et hésitant. Il n'était plus question de ça maintenant, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, et il assurer. Candice avait le souffle saccader tellement elle en frémissait de plaisir.

Puis ils continuèrent leurs ébats sur la couverture au près du feu avec seulement un drap pour recouvrir leurs corps nus en action. Une fois arrivé à l'ultime moment ils se regardèrent complice et plein de malices, puis il plongea sur ses lèvres pour un dernier instant l'un dans l'autre.

Fatigué, mais comblé Candice s'endormit au creux de ses bras. Avec pour seule musique le crépitement de la cheminée.

* * *

**voila j'espère que cela vous aura plus.**


End file.
